


Going Crazy

by bottomxiu



Series: You Got What I Want [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, If You Squint - Freeform, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Or Is he?, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wet Dream, also a little bit of thirsty minseok, but dw sehun doesnt really care, dom!jongdae, filthy thoughts and filthy minseok, i think that’s enough tags?, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag since this is a little short, just wanted to warn ppl just in case, minseok cheating on sehun with jongdae, minseok is a brat, minseok is addicted, minseok wants the jongdick, more like a lot, there is no angst here, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomxiu/pseuds/bottomxiu
Summary: Minseok is struggling because of a certain blonde.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: You Got What I Want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with the next part of this series, i was initially going to keep it as two parts, but once i finished writing the first half of this part, i realized that it would make more sense to split it into two parts. 
> 
> (and who knows, the next part might be split to even more parts??)
> 
> ANYWAYS PLS ENJOY AND HAVE FUN! <3 
> 
> \- max

It has been weeks, and Minseok still couldn’t get Chen or that night out of his mind. 

He wanted to forget it. Really, he did. But Chen’s eyes refused to leave him be. 

Whatever he was doing, he always felt the burn of his gaze. That thrill he felt was inexplicable, it was his first time feeling such a rush. 

He tried to will it away but to no avail.

A few days ago, Minseok had woken up in the middle of the night, boxers soaking and Chen’s name on the tip of his tongue. 

He hated it.

He wasn’t a teenager anymore, he shouldn’t be this affected by a person. Especially a complete stranger he only spent one night with. 

But Minseok was frustrated.

That night he snuck out of bed, and washed his clothes, thanking every god he knew of for not soiling the sheets too.

When he made his way back to bed, sliding in place next to his boyfriend, he made up his mind. He had to put an end to this infatuation, and what better way to do that than to succumb to it again.

Maybe this time would be enough to satisfy this strange addiction he felt towards the blonde.

That’s why he convinced Sehun to go to the same club again a few days later.

Minseok was practically buzzing with joy at the thought of meeting Chen again and what could possibly follow. 

They made their way through the booths to their usual one, there wasn’t anyone there, and so they sat down. 

A pinup boy brought them their drinks, and they were sitting next to each other, one of Minseok’s knees over Sehun, and Sehun’s hand running up his inner thigh, as he kissed the side of Minseok’s neck.

Minseok was nervously drinking as he scanned the small crowd, trying to catch sight of a certain blonde with dark piercing eyes. 

He kept searching and searching but he couldn’t find him. Before knowing it, he had already finished a whole bottle of wine without once catching sight of Chen. 

Sehun was playing games on his phone when Minseok glanced at him, he looked at his own phone to see that two whole hours had passed without him realizing it. 

“Should we go home? You don’t seem to be in the mood tonight.” Sehun asked, not once lifting his gaze from his phone. 

Minseok bit his lip, feeling ashamed that he suggested going there but didn’t give his boyfriend any attention the whole night. 

“I’m sorry, let’s go..” 

Sehun grunted and stood up, Minseok following suit. Before walking away, Minseok reached out and took Sehun’s hand in his. “I’m really sorry, I don’t know what happened…” 

Sehun smiled gently down at Minseok, bending a little to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “It’s okay. Let’s go home.” 

———

Minseok made up his mind about a week later, he asked Sehun to go to the club, and after some convincing and assurance from Minseok, Sehun agreed and they went together. 

This time too, he couldn’t find whom he was looking for. He kept an eye on the crowd as he was straddling his boyfriend, imagining Chen walking in any moment, and that helped keep him interested.

As the night went on, there was no sign of Chen, and somewhere along the way Minseok had both eyes closed and was imagining Chen fucking him in place of Sehun. 

It was good enough to help him through, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him at all. 

He had a taste of the real thing, and as good as Sehun was, he was nowhere as close to Chen.

Before they left, Minseok caught sight of a familiar face, he couldn’t exactly put his finger on who it was, but the thought plagued him all the way home. 

Only when he was lying in bed, about to succumb to sleep, did his mind remember… 

_ “You know, when I had Baek on his knees earlier, sucking my dick into his mouth, I was imagining it was you.” _

_ Baek _ . 

That was what Chen had called him.

———

Two more weeks passed and Minseok was losing his patience. He was frustrated as hell and there was no fucking sign of Chen whenever he went to the club.

———

_ Minseok was reading on their bed, he was almost done with this book he had picked up at the bookstore a few days ago.  _

_ He could hear the shower running inside the bathroom. A steady stream splashing against the tiles. It was soothing, somehow. _

_ Just as he finished reading the chapter he was in, he heard the sound of the showerhead turning off, the constant noise created by the water coming to a halt.  _

_ There was a distinct sound of wet footsteps, and then someone was opening the ensuite door, and a person with a towel wrapped around their waist, and another rubbing at their head, came out of the bathroom. _

_ When the towel in their hand dropped to the floor, Minseok was instantly captivated by the damp blonde hair and the sharp eyes that were looking at him. _

_ Chen smiled at him, moving towards the foot of the bed. _

_ “Hey.” _

_ Completely forgetting about the book he had been reading, Minseok crawled to where Chen was, biting his lips at the sight of water dripping down his neck.  _

_ Once Minseok reached him, he lifted himself up on his knees, and wrapped his arms around Chen’s neck. “Hi.” He replied as he pressed a soft kiss on one of Chen’s lip curls. _

_ He felt Chen smile against his lips, and that urged him to lean down and press kisses on his chin and down to his neck.  _

_ Minseok licked away the droplets of water, then sucked and nibbled on the skin there. Chen’s skin tasted so good, he was feeling lightheaded the more he sucked and bit on it. He loved Chen’s neck, it was one of the most attractive features the man had. He loved sucking on his Adam's apple, biting it and leaving kisses all around it.  _

_ Chen’s neck was something to be worshipped in Minseok’s opinion, and he was more than ready to oblige. _

_ Chen was softly moaning as Minseok made his way down to his collarbones, slowly pressing kisses and sucking small pink bruises on Chen’s skin.  _

_ Chen’s hand moved to Minseok’s hair, fingers tangling in his black strands and sending a shock down Minseok’s spine. He loved it when Chen touched his hair. _

_ He nibbled down Chen’s torso, until he reached his navel, biting around it, and then licking it and pressing kisses to it.  _

_ His fingers slowly made their way to the dips on Chen’s hips, where his v line disappeared beneath his towel. He fingered at the dip, then moved his mouth towards it and sucked more hickeys on it. _

_ Chen’s breathing was getting faster and heavier, his low moans driving Minseok’s mind crazy and making him bite and suck harsher on Chen’s skin just to hear more of his beautiful sounds.  _

_ He pulled back slightly, as far as Chen’s hold on his hair would allow him, glancing up at Chen’s flushed face and half lidded eyes, Minseok held his gaze and lowered his head a little bit more.  _

_ He sat down, the heel of his foot digging into his cleft, and pressing against his hole, trying to appease his body that was trembling with need. His own cock was heavy between his legs, the heedy taste of Chen’s body was slowly, but surely, ruining him. _

_ He took a hold of the back of Chen’s thighs, squeezing the flesh a little and then bringing him forward as he leaned down, mouthing Chen’s dick that was visibly hard through the towel. He sucked on the fabric, humming and finally breaking eye contact to close his eyes and enjoy what he was doing. _

_ Chen’s breath hitched, his fingers tightening in Minseok’s hair and his hips snapping forward. “That’s good.” he breathed out, and Minseok’s body shook in glee at the praise.  _

_ In his excitement, Minseok momentarily lost his control over his own actions, and pinched Chen’s thighs while slightly biting his cock through the towel.  _

_ Chen hissed at him, and once Minseok loosened his bite, Chen harshly tugged Minseok’s head away from his dick.  _

_ Minseok looked up at him with as much innocence as he could muster up, he didn’t want Chen to stop him from getting his fill yet. _

_ “In your mouth.” Chen ordered, and Minseok hastily nodded, mindful of the fingers that were still tangled in his hair. He slowly unwrapped the towel from around Chen’s waist, exposing his member to the cool air of the room and throwing the towel somewhere to the side. _

_ He swallowed as he stared at Chen’s length, it was twitching and it looked like it would burst any second. He slowly leaned forward, burying his nose in the soft curls and taking a small sniff.  _

_ A small moan escaped his mouth as he grinded down on his heel, rubbing against his sensitive hole, his hand was slowly making its way towards his own hardness, hoping Chen wouldn’t notice and stop him.  _

_ He licked the head of Chen’s dick, leaving a small kiss at his slit as he did so. His right hand fondled his own sacks, then moved up to squeeze the head.  _

_ He hummed in pleasure, finally getting what he wanted as he engulfed Chen’s length in his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat.  _

_ He tried to relax as he felt the burn, trying and succeeding in accommodating Chen’s cock so deep in his throat.  _

_ He swallowed around it, then slowly pulled all the way back, leaving only the tip in his mouth. He sucked, hallowing his cheeks and chancing a glance up to see that Chen was intently staring back at him, his lips were parted and his face was flushed a pretty shade of pink. He was panting slowly, as he caressed Minseok’s hair.  _

_ Minseok tongued at his slit, and wrapped his free hand around the rest of Chen’s length, he slowly started pumping it as he bobbed his head back and forth, paying all of his attention to the tip of Chen’s dick. _

_ With one last squeeze to his own cock, he retracted his hand and then fondled Chen’s balls as he sucked harder on Chen’s tip, humming around his length and sending vibrations to the dick in his mouth.  _

_ His hand was slippery with his own precum, and he was spreading it all over Chen’s balls as he massaged them. _

_ Chen moaned loudly at his actions, his breath coming in short gasps as Minseok continued to worship him. _

_ When Chen tangled both hands in Minseok’s hair, Minseok remembered something of Chen’s he was always intrigued with. He pulled away from Chen’s dick with a pop, then kissed it in apology as Chen growled at him for pulling away.  _

_ He moved up Chen’s torso, leaving small bites and marks as he inched closer to Chen’s nipple piercing, he wrapped his lips around one of his buds, the other being played and pinched with his fingers.  _

_ He tweaked the piercing with his tongue, tugging it with his teeth, and earning a hiss from Chen. Chen’s dick was twitching and rubbing against Minseok’s chest and upper abs as he moved.  _

_ Chen was a panting and moaning mess as Minseok continued sucking on him while tweaking his other nipple and playing with his balls. _

_ “Enough.” Chen ordered him, gently, yet firmly, tugging Minseok away from himself. _

_ Minseok didn’t follow Chen’s order, moving his head back and then to the other nipple to give it the same amount of attention. He moved his hand up to Chen’s dick, hoping to distract him and therefore have more fun with his nipples. _

_ Chen growled at him, tightening the fingers in Minseok’s hair. “I said enough, Minseok.”  _

_ Minseok’s scalp stung, tears welled up in his eyes from the tight grip Chen’s hands had on his hair. He whimpered as he pulled away, his hands folded obediently on his lap.  _

_ Chen leaned down, wrapping both hands around Minseok and easily picking him up, he moved to the side of the bed, closer to where the headboard was, and practically threw Minseok’s body on the bed.  _

_ Minseok felt his breath getting knocked out of his chest, his back hitting the foam mattress as he stared at Chen. _

_ Chen climbed the bed, hovering over him with his hands on each side of Minseok’s shoulders. “Your hands on the pillow, don’t move them unless I say so.” _

_ Minseok couldn’t help but whimper, nodding as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He did as instructed, both hands clenching the pillow next to his head. _

_ “Minseok.” Chen was whispering his name in his ear, it was breathy and impatient. Hot and a little rough. He bit Minseok’s ear, grazing his teeth against his sensitive earlobe.  _

_ He felt Chen’s hands on his stomach, slowly sliding up, scratching his skin as he went. Every place his hands touched was burning, his fingertips were slightly rough as they dragged up his skin. _

_ Tingling.  _

_ One of his hands settled on Minseok’s left pec, his fingers teasing and playing with his hard nub. He tweaked it, and Minseok’s lips parted, moaning as Chen’s other hand settled way lower, on his leaking cock.  _

_ “You’re already so wet and I haven’t even started yet.” Chen mumbled into his sensitive ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Minseok’s spine as his hot palm wrapped around Minseok, giving him a taste of the delicious pleasure that would follow. _

_ “Please.” Minseok whimpered. Not knowing what he was begging for exactly, but knowing that if Chen didn’t do anything soon, he would lose his mind. “Chen, please…” _

_ Chen hummed, flicking his wrist and squeezing Minseok’s hard length in his palm. “Tell me what you want?”  _

_ “You.” Minseok gasped, bucking his hips up into Chen’s hold. He wanted him to do that again, give him the pleasure only he was able to. _

_ Chen chuckled against his neck. “You have to be specific.” He placed a small kiss on Minseok’s throat, opening his mouth and taking a little bit of Minseok’s skin between his teeth, nibbling and sucking to leave marks.  _

_ Minseok moaned at that, wanting more of Chen’s marks on him, to show everyone else that Chen did this to him. That Chen was the one who wrecked him. _

_ “I-I want you to touch me.” Minseok breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. “Move your hand on my dick, please.” He flushed as the words slipped past his lips, not used to begging others for something they were always ready to give him. _

_ “Like this?” Chen asked, slowly moving his hand up and down Minseok’s shaft. He was smirking as he stared at Minseok, reminding him that he was at his mercy.  _

_ Minseok suppressed a whine at the slow pace, wanting to cry in frustration at Chen’s teasing. “N-no—” He whimpered, “Faster, please.”  _

_ Chen slightly fastened his pace as he softly kissed Minseok’s cheek. “Like that?” He asked again, fastening his pace but loosening his hold.  _

_ Minseok didn’t bother suppressing his whine this time, letting it out as he felt tears of frustration build up in his eyes. “Don’t tease.” He begged, one of his hands sneaking down to take a hold of Chen’s hand in order to give himself the pleasure he craved.  _

_ Chen suddenly pulled away from him, “No, Minseok.” He shook his head, ordering Minseok to put his hands back on the pillow next to his head. “Don’t move your hands again, or I will leave.” _

_ Minseok whimpered, feeling a single tear slip down his cheek as he nodded, his hands were clenching the pillowcase tightly above his head. Chen’s words were frustrating him but also exciting him at the same time. _

_ Chen smiled at him, “Such a good boy.” He leaned close and kissed Minseok’s eyes, “So pretty.” He mumbled before kissing Minseok’s wet cheek, right on his tear’s trail. “So beautiful like this, spread out for me.”  _

_ Minseok basked in the praise, loving it. He felt his breath hitch each time Chen spoke of how good Minseok was. _

_ He watched as Chen slid down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his stomach.  _

_ He wrapped his hand around Minseok’s aching member again, causing Minseok’s hips to snap up involuntarily and Minseok to gasp loudly. _

_ “Shhh..” Chen shushed him, placing one hand on his hips to keep him from moving them as his other hand began pumping his length.  _

_ Minseok couldn’t hold back his moans, crying out Chen’s name repeatedly as the man between his legs brought him closer and closer to the edge.  _

_ “Stop, Chen—” he whined, not wanting to come before feeling Chen filling him up. He wanted so badly to reach down and stop Chen’s movement but Chen hasn’t given him the ok to move yet, so he settled for begging him instead. _

_ “Chen, please stop—” _

_ Chen’s hand stopped, his eyes flicking up to look at Minseok’s, raising an eyebrow at him in question.  _

_ “You don’t want to come?”  _

_ “Not without having you inside.” Minseok whined. _

_ Chen smirked at him, causing Minseok’s heart to beat twice as fast.  _

_ He slid upwards, his whole body covering Minseok’s.  _

_ Minseok spread his legs wider, his hands still clenching the pillows in an effort not to touch Chen. The anticipation was driving him insane, he wanted so badly to feel Chen’s length stretching him, he wanted to feel the burn of it sliding inside of him. _

_ Chen captured Minseok’s lips in a hungry kiss, sucking and biting on his lips and tongue.  _

_ Minseok’s body felt like it was on fire, like the smallest of touches on his skin would burn Chen.  _

_ “Please, Chen… now…” Minseok begged as soon as Chen released his lips, a string of saliva connecting the two of them _

_ Chen held his face between both hands, smearing Minseok’s precome on one of his cheeks. He thumbed at the trail of drool on the corner of Minseok’s mouth, dipping his thumb in and pulling his plush lower lip down. “Sure.” he mumbled before placing a small kiss on Minseok’s forehead.  _

_ He felt Chen’s finger poking at his entrance, before slowly pushing in. It went in easily, rubbing and squelching around inside of him. Minseok’s dick twitched as he clenched down on Chen’s finger. His breath hitched as two more fingers joined the first, pumping in and out of him as he moaned for more. “Fuck, Chen, faster please—” _

_ Chen complied, his fingers twisting in him and going faster, the new angle hitting him right where he wanted.  _

_ “R-Right there— More, Chen—” He whined, moving his hips down with every thrust of Chen’s fingers, he arched his back, trying to get the perfect angle. His dick was leaking too much by then, he felt like he could come any second.  _

_ “Chen— your dick, I want your dick inside please please.” He whimpered, clenching around the fingers in him, he felt a little bit of drool escaping his lips as Chen continued his merciless pace.  _

_ Chen looked up at Minseok’s face, his fingers slowing down a little at the sight that greeted him. “You want my dick?” _

_ Minseok moaned, Chen’s fingers were buried deep in him, the tips of his fingers were rubbing against his favorite spot. “Yes, please Chen—” He begged as he rolled his hips, trying to get more friction on his prostate. _

_ Chen nodded as he pulled his fingers out. He wiped them against the sheets, then moved up to position his cock at Minseok’s entrance, his tip began stretching him—  _

Minseok gasped as he sat up on his bed, his heart pounding against his ribcage to the point it hurt. 

He looked down to find a huge wet patch on his covers. 

At this point, this has become an at least four times a week occurrence. He would go to sleep, dream about Chen fucking him in their kitchen, their bed, their living room, or wherever the fuck his subconcsious deemed suitable for a fuck, then he would wake up drenched in sweat and cum. 

He lied back down on his pillow, panting for breath and grateful that Sehun wasn’t there to witness this mess. 

He was at his wits end already, he wanted Chen and he was going to get him, he didn’t care what he had to do for it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna go hide now, but please leave kudos/comments as i really appreciate them ;~;
> 
> look forward to the next (and hopefully last) part!


End file.
